


A Different Kind of Fight

by Anonymous_Buddha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arrancar, Dubious Consent, Espada, Fight Sex, Hueco Mundo, M/M, Shinigami, Stabbing, Zanpakutou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Buddha/pseuds/Anonymous_Buddha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaraki thinks he's finished off Nnoitra, only to get an unexpected (though not unpleasant) surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Different Kind of Fight: Original Ending

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Bleach world, which is trademarked and owned by Tite Kubo. I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Bleach, nor am I making any profit off this story. The story I tell is my own invention and it is not purported or believed to be part of Tite Kubo’s story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I am grateful to Tite Kubo for his wonderful stories about the Soul Society and Karakura Town, for without his books, my story would not exist._

Kenpachi grinned as he watched Nnoitra’s body shudder violently, eyes rolling back and jaw going slack. It had been a fun fight, but no one could survive being stabbed through head. Not and still be the same afterwards. Too bad. He’d wanted the Arrancar to go into his release form, but oh well. At least he’d gotten in a good work out. Kenpachi went to yank his sword out of Nnoitra’s eye when it was suddenly grabbed, to be held firmly in place. Nnoitra shuddered again and bared his teeth. Without opening his good eye, he spoke:

“Did you know…” he gasped a little, “that an Arrancar’s hollow hole is one of the most erogenous part of their body?”

Nnoitra slowly reached up the blade, grasping it. He pulled it out shuddering and gasping as it withdrew, then using the tip to push aside his eye patch. This revealed a hole, his hollow hole, where his eye should been. Nnoitra was grinning nastily now, his good eye hooded as he stared at Kenpachi with the eyes of a predator. His face was bleeding slowly where the sword had caught the edge of his cheek before sliding into the empty cavity, but it was barely a paper cut as the surrounding bone prevented any serious wounding.

Kenpachi snorted, grinning right back. “That your way of telling me you’d rather be doing something else?” His free hand shot out to wrap around Nnoitra’s neck, slamming him into the nearby pillar. Nnoitra’s grip was jostled, allowing Kenpachi to slide his Zanpakutō back through the hollow hole and into the pillar behind.

...........................................

Nnoitra trembled at the sensation. He wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of copulating with a human, but this one in particular had been affecting him before he’d shoved his sword through his hollow hole. And now that Tesra was gone, damn it all, he didn’t have anyone else he could satisfy this urge with. He knew better than to try it with Grimmjow or Szayel. He might beat them in a straight fight, but in the bedroom he’d die. Harribel would do worse, humiliate him and then let him live. There was no hope for it. He’d screw this man into submission. It was just like fighting, and Nnoitra was willing to bet that Kenpachi was a lot like him in the sack.

With this in mind Nnoitra grabbed the tatters of Kenpachi’s haori and yanked him forward, mashing their faces into a brutal kiss. Kenpachi managed to turn his face enough that the Zanpakutō only scratch his cheekbone. Nnoitra growled as he felt the blood mingle with his own. There was only one thing better than fighting or sex, and that was the two combined. There was nothing comparable to the scent of musk and blood mixed together. He tried to jerk forward only to be stopped by the angle of Kenpachi’s sword. He shoved Kenpachi backward, letting out a roar of anger and lust. He couldn’t think! The feeling of his hollow hole being penetrated was driving him to distraction.

...........................................

Kenpachi snarled into Nnoitra’s mouth. He didn’t care if the weapon of choice was swords, tongues, other body parts. A fight was a fight and he was always game. So when Nnoitra shoved him backward and grabbed for the blade of his Zanpakutō he laughed. He hadn’t been in this kind of fight in a while. Whenever he convinced someone to try, they took one look at his nether regions and wimped out. But this Espada, he was different. They were the same. And only one of them would end up on top.

Kenpachi wrapped a hand around Nnoitra’s hands where they gripped the blade, squeezing enough to cause him to seize his attempt at tugging the sword out. Kenpachi might not know his Zanpakutō’s name, but it seemed to be giving him a hand by staying wedged in the pillar. He didn’t think it would come out unless he tried to pull it. Good. He used his free hand to rake open the remainder of Nnoitra’s jacket, bending over to bite the nubs that protruded from his chest. Nnoitra managed to free one hand from the sword and was trying to tug him off, so he pinned that arm to pillar with his own.

...........................................

Nnoitra tried to convince himself he didn’t like this, that he could ignore the sensations enough to get unpinned, but Kenpachi seemed to gotten the upper hand; literally and figuratively. Unable to move his head, Nnoitra was at a severe disadvantage. He needed to get away, to move, to touch, to… Damn it! He couldn’t even stay focused! Nnoitra gripped the sword tight in order to raise his lower body. He moved as if to wrap his legs around Kenpachi, and then hooked his ankles behind the man’s knees. This knocked Kenpachi to the ground which unfortunately placed the man level with his groin. _‘FUCK! I can’t see him now! That isn’t what I meant to do!’_

Kenpachi let go of Nnoitra in order to catch himself on the Espada’s hips, face smacking into the hollow’s groin. He looked up to Nnoitra, seeing the Espada break out into a sweat when he couldn’t turn his face to see what Kenpachi was doing. He leaned back far enough to let to let Nnoitra see his terrifying grin, pinning the Espada’s legs. Then he reached up and yanked off hollow’s obi.

Nnoitra was flailing about, trying to get some kind of leverage against the Shinigami. He suddenly felt his obi come off, causing his hakama start to slide down. He gave up trying to push Kenpachi away in favor of focusing on the Zanpakutō. _‘FUCKING SWORD! Why will the damn thing not budge!?!? It’s like I can feel it pushing back whenever I pull! How…’_ Nnoitra’s brain shut down immediately at the sensation of something warm and wet pulling him in.

...........................................

Kenpachi yanked down the Espada’s hakama the rest of the way, pleased to see that despite Nnoitra’s struggles that his body wanted this. Kenpachi didn’t really care what his mind wanted. He hunched forward, keeping Nnoitra hips pinned with his hand, and drew the Espada into his mouth. He felt Nnoitra go limp under his hands, groaning and panting, another shudder racking his body. Kenpachi hummed in delight, moving up and down, swirling his tongue around that length.

...........................................

Nnoitra gripped the sword, feeling blood rush down his arms as it bit into him. He dropped one arm down to Kenpachi’s head, gripping his hair tightly. Not to pull Kenpachi away, oh no. It was to urge him on. Nnoitra gave up trying to be sensible. He’d fight if the chance arose, but this was just too much. Between the struggling, the inability to see what was happening, the sword shooting sensation after sensation through his hollow hole, and Kenpachi between his legs, it didn’t take him long to orgasm. He bucked once, twice, three times against Kenpachi’s mouth, crying out loudly.

...........................................

Kenpachi swallowed, chuckling darkly as Nnoitra hung there weakly, panting heavily. He stood up and began to undo his own obi and hakama. Then he yanked Nnoitra’s legs over his hips. Without waiting for the Espada to recover he thrust forward, pushing his large girth in until he was completely sheathed.

...........................................

Nnoitra’s eye flew open with a grunt of pain. His hands flew to Kenpachi’s shoulders as every muscle in his back seemed to tighten. He squeezed until Kenpachi’s shoulders flowed with blood where Nnoitra fingers pierce him. The sword was scraping at Nnoitra’s hollow hole, causing blood to flow lightly as he’d released his grip on the blade. It hurt so much! It felt so good! He didn’t know anymore. He scrunched his eye closed and tried to focus past the pain. He felt himself harden and his back muscles began to untwist. Kenpachi began to push in and out, breathing heavily into his shoulder. The man was built like a freaking house! It felt like it was ripping his insides apart. And yet, this was the most exhilarating sex he’d ever had. The constant struggle for control, the roughness, the smell of sweat and blood, the fierce grins; Tesra had never let him experience these.

Kenpachi’s grip on his thighs began to tighten, rhythm becoming erratic. The Shinigami pressed into his chest, causing his own body to be rubbed between them. With a final grunt, Nnoitra felt Kenpachi release, the sensation leading to his own release as well. The Captain slumped heavily into his chest, catching his breath before pulling out, causing them both to groan. Nnoitra’s hands dropped from Kenpachi’s shoulders as the Shinigami backed up. He stood there, almost too limp to keep from ripping his head down the blade, watching Kenpachi retie his obi.

...........................................

Kenpachi looked up at Nnoitra. The Espada seemed to barely be standing, one shaky arm thrown over his sword to keep from slumping. It was a glorious sight, the hollow standing there in the nude, impaled by his Zanpakutō, flushed and bleeding all over. Kenpachi smirked before stepping forward to wrench the sword out of the pillar. The Arrancar slid down the pillar. He seemed to be struggling to keep his eye open, to stay awake.

“That was a rush Espada. We should do it again sometime.” Kenpachi turned and strode away across the sand, leaving Nnoitra with one last look at the kanji on his back.

Nnoitra just grinned before toppling into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with errors, additional tags, or really anything. Love compliments, listen to critiques and advice. Just don't be hateful please, my fragile sensibilities might break. Thank you everyone!
> 
> Additional: I have no idea where the hollow hole idea came from or how it works, just run with it.


	2. A Different Kind of Fight: Gag Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short gag ending extension for A Different Kind of Fight, for those who wanted a laugh. (With a hint of Kenpachi/Ichigo as requested by SpiceyIceey)

“That was a rush Espada. We should do it again sometime.” Kenpachi turned and strode away across the sand...

...only to face an audience. He'd forgotten there had been others there. Kenpachi's eye immediately sought out Yachiru, hoping that his lieutenant hadn't seen that whole display at least. Not that it would be the first time she'd caught him in a compromising position, but he usually managed to be upright and mostly covered by the time she barged in. He let out a breathy chuckle when he spotted her. Orihime had trapped the pink-haired child in a shield and was promptly standing in front of it, arms frantically waving up and down, blocking her view of the scene.

"But Orihime! I wanna see Kenny fight! Why can't I see Kenny fight! You are no fun! Move it Big-Boobs! Let me out!"

"I, I, I can't! You can't, you aren't, I can't do that Yachiru! I'm so sorry!" Orihime looked like she was going to burst into flame from blushing. She seemed to be looking anywhere but at him. It was actually very amusing.

Kenpachi just smirked, eyes drifting to the rest of the group. Neliel was still lying unconscious under another of Orihime's shields. What really surprised him though was the look on the Ichigo's face. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly parted, and head cocked to the side. His eyes drifted from the fallen Nnoitra to the loose obi Kenpachi was finishing tying. Suddenly his mouth slammed shut and his eyes met with Kenpachi's. Kenpachi gave a feral grin and looked pointedly at the tent in Ichigo's hakama. The boy looked down and turned a rather remarkable shade of red as he quickly smothered his crotch with both hands, looking around wildly. He looked lost for a second, then strode over to check on Neliel.

Kenpachi let out a boisterous laugh and thought to himself, _'Think I may have just found my next conquest! I wonder how far down that blush goes?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment with errors, additional tags, or really anything. Love compliments, listen to critiques and advice. Just don't be hateful please, my fragile sensibilities might break. Thank you everyone!


End file.
